The present invention relates to a gas cushion on the passenger side for motor vehicles, especially passenger motor vehicles, which includes two mutually oppositely disposed, generally trapezoidally shaped front and rear boundary surfaces.
A gas cushion of the same general type as disclosed here is described in the German Auslegeschrift No. 20 30 518. However, in this prior art protective device, the upper, lower and lateral boundary surfaces are constructed trapezoidally shaped whereas the surface facing the passenger and the rear fastening area of the gas cushion are constructed rectangularly.